


Illness Makes Fools of Us All

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Multi, Traffic Lights Ship, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Spawned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Sync get sick. Guy takes care of them.</p>
<p>Tumblr Prompt: Traffic Lights (LukeXSyncXGuy) - being sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness Makes Fools of Us All

"I hate you both."

"No you don’t. You’re just saying that ‘cause - "

_Achoo!_ Sync flopped back on the bed and sniffled, glaring up at the ceiling like it was at fault for his current condition. His face was flushed with a slight fever, and sweat kept trickling down into his eyes. Today didn’t have  _room_ for this nonsense.

Someone’s hand gently stroked back his green hair, and he unconsciously leaned into the touch. The fingers were slimmer, but no less calloused than the ones seeking out his hand, and he gave Guy a withering look as the blond tried not to chuckle at his expression.

"You’re not the only one, y’know," a sour voice reminded him from his other side.

Luke looked even less happy if it was possible, his nose red and sensitive from blowing it too much. Between the two of them, they’d managed to create the biggest mountain of tissues any of them had ever seen. Now it lay, forgotten, in the trash bin at the foot of the bed they lay on, and they were well on their way to doubling the size of their new one.

The redhead’s fingers were warm and clammy, but Sync begrudgingly let them tangle with his own, thumb gently stroking along the back of Luke’s hand. The gesture, he told himself, was just to get the other to be quiet. Luke though gave him a little, knowing smile before a coughing fit erased it from his face.

Sync groaned when Guy left his side to go tend to Luke and glared at the two of them as Luke’s temperature was taken.

"You know, if I didn’t know it wasn’t possible, I’d say you two are identically sick. Your fevers are the same, your symptoms are the same - "

"That’s because  _Luke_ gave it to me in the first place,” Sync said.

"I did not!" Luke protested, indignant. "You were the one who brought it home after training practice with - "

"No I didn’t."

"Yes you did!"

Guy sighed and rubbed his forehead, grateful that at least he wasn’t sick. Taking care of the two of them though was proving to be more of a headache than he expected. Then again, he’d raised Luke, and he loved them, so it wasn’t like he was surprised.

"I’ll bring up some chicken noodle soup," Guy soothed and leaned over to kiss Luke’s forehead.

Sync huffed, but was relatively appeased as Guy leaned down to return the gesture to the young man. Both he and Luke relaxed as Guy smiled over his shoulder and left the room.

"I feel bad for Guy," Luke sighed. "He already had to do this with me."

"I don’t mind - the pampering’s kind of nice."

"Jerk."

"Ass."

They looked at each other and before they knew it they were both laughing. Of course the laughing turned into wracking coughs, but they continued to smile at each other anyway. Luke’s fingers tightened around Sync’s, and he scooted closer so he could rest his head on Sync’s shoulder.

"You’re hot - get off." But Sync didn’t push him away.

"I know, though these clothes aren’t doing a thing for me."

"You know that’s not what I meant."

Luke’s cool lips pressed to Sync’s neck, and for a moment he thought the room had jumped in temperature. He turned his head to see those glassy, feverish eyes staring back at him, and he rolled his own.

"Stop," Sync ordered and rested his hand over Luke’s eyes. "Get some rest."

"But soup - "

"It’ll be awhile. Just rest. Don’t argue for once."

Luke smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling into Sync’s shoulder. His free hand rested over the other replica’s heart, fingers gently wrapping into the material of Sync’s shirt. His breathing soon evened out, and his chest gently rose and fell.

Sync watched him awhile more before he leaned over and gently kissed Luke’s forehead. His own eyes closed and he placed his own free hand over Luke’s on his chest.

When Guy returned an hour later, he found the two cuddled up against each other, sweaty and sick but gentle and warm. The sight made him pause in the doorway, tray in hand, and just stare, never thinking he would see such a thing. Soon enough they would be back to bickering in their strange way, but for now, there was peace.

Guy smiled, turned around, and gently closed the door.


End file.
